


Drunk hunters

by vinterprinsessan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You and John is sitting in his motel room drinking whiskey. You know that you should stop drinking, yet you don't. And john is more than happy to refill your glass fore you. John had made a move on you before and you always turned him down, but this time you find that the alcohol makes it difficult to stop him. When the reader gets drunk enough John sees his chance and fulfills his dream.*This is a fic that contains drunk sex, against the readers will. Please don't read if you fined it offensive or disturbing.*





	Drunk hunters

John reached fore the whiskey bottle and refilled your glass. Again. You started to feel more than a little bit dicey and shouldn't drink more, really you shouldn't. Yet you lifted the glass to your lips and sipped down the amber colored liquid. You leaned back on the couch and rested your head, closing your eyes. “Name? Are you okay?” Johns voice soft in your ear, his breath hot on your neck. “Peachy.” you responded softly, you really shouldn't be here, not this drunk, John had made a move on you in numerous occasions but you had always turned him down. You shouldn't be this drunk. You felt Johns hand on your thigh and you should push it away. You lifted your hand and put it on top of Johns big hand. A tiny hand on a colossal. You pushed away but his hand stayed on your leg. You should try again. You should tell him to get off and you should get up and leave. His other hand waved its way in to your hair, stroking it, running his fingers trow it. It felt so good, it made you feel safe. You should get up and leave. “You are so beautiful Name” he whispered before putting his lips on yours in a small kiss. You turned your head away. You should get up and leave. John chuckled and put your glass in your hand. You shouldn't drink any more, yet you shuged down whats left in your glass. Your eyes is still closed, you can’t focus anyway so it really doesn't makes any differers. “Good girl” John praised before refilling your glass again and helped it to your mouth. “Here, have some more.” You obediently drank all of the whiskey he offered you, you really shouldn't drink more. Your body was going numb, you shouldn't pass out here, your shouldn't be here. You could feel Johns hands begin to wander around on your body, how they slipped in under your sweater and how his lips was back on your moth again. You moved your lips to tell him to stop, that you didn’t want to, but all you got out was a grunt. John pushed his tongue inside your moth and began to play whit yours, his hands slowly pulling your shirt of exposing your bra. You felt his hands on your back, unclasping your bra. You really should push him away get up and leave. But your legs wouldn’t carry you at this point. You shouldn't had drunk so much. Johns hands was gentle but firm when he grabbed your shoulders and pushed you back down on the couch, he let out a grunt and laid himself on top of you, starting to rub against you. You could feel how hard he was and you wonted him to get off you. You tried to push him away, tried to scream but all that came out was a whimper and a moan. You shouldn't had drunk that much. The soft little noises you were making seem to spur John on and before you knew it you was completely naked under him, he was shirtless and you could her the sound of his belt and zipper. “Jo...hn, pl….”you tried again. “Yeah Baby, say my name” John panted next to your ear he was quickly removing his boxers and was now lining up against you, ready to take the next step. And then he was inside you, there was nothing you could do to stop it from happening, to stop him. You really shouldn't be this drunk. He was taking his time with you, making sure he wasn’t hurting you, kissed away the few tears that rolled down your cheeks, and whispered how beautiful and perfect you were the hole time. You closed your eyes again, you should have gone home, you should have stopped drinking, you shouldn't be here. When he was done he pulled out of you and carefully lifted you from the sofa and put you on his bed. He put the cover over you and got in bed beside you, spooning you from behind. You should have gone home.


End file.
